


Away and together

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings, From two POVs, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Reconciliation, Reyes is worried, Scott consoles him, Scott is a good brother, They are trying to make it work, living apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Reyes and Scott are mostly living and working apart from each other, and Reyes is worried about the amount of time they spend with each other every time they have the chance to meet. And this time, Scott's reckless actions and spontaneous decisions made Reyes lose his nerves.





	Away and together

Reyes liked to think that he’s the most important person in Scott’s life. After their intense flirting, cheeky stares and cheesy jokes along with hungry kisses followed by undeniable desire just hanging in the air, Reyes naturally thought that this boy will belong to him and sooner or later – preferably sooner – they will find a nice place to further explore their newly began relationship.

Boy, he was never so wrong in his life before.

Scott was visiting, sure. Those meetings were quick and sometimes they didn’t even kiss. Reyes was careful just about everything, so when Scott came to him, fully armoured, with two of his team mates watching his back – especially with this large krogan behind him – he used to give him short updates, trying to remain as professional as possible. It was easy to show on the outside, on his face that always showed what he wanted – with only few exceptions, because Scott was that good at making him feel conflicted and even… vulnerable. He could admit that, especially after Scott had said that he accepts Reyes and his secretive everything. With this unusual, gentle voice, just stating the truth.

After that, Reyes just wanted him more, but when it was needed, he was able to keep his cool. Besides, they both had hands full of work. Scott with his pathfinding thing, while Vidal had a whole port to run, full of people – most of them ugly, dirty outlaws, but they were his people now and their lives laid in Reyes’ crafty hands.

Still, Reyes really wanted to make some room for Scott. He wanted to text Keema and say that he’s taking a day off because of personal reasons. Well, that woman was still smug about it all and spilled the beans behind his back, saying all the embarrassing things to Scott, but somebody had to. Because Reyes didn’t want to admit anything. Not that he was shy. Not about that. Just… used to keeping everything hidden. Too used to lying and manipulating people. It was still hard to be that open.

So, he prepared a room for them, but it stood empty and clean, completely unused. Scott was away and there were worrying messages coming through. About the kett and their plans. Reyes, having access to angaran network of information, quickly understood just how serious this threat was. Even though Scott’s messages were as cheerful as before, Reyes was worried. And when Ryder came to visit, he wore his most professional mask, being all thankful to him for stopping by and all that.

But truthfully, he just wanted him there, with him. For him to stay in this little safe heaven. It wasn’t the best place in this galaxy, sure, but Reyes would do everything to keep Scott safe and that was the purest truth.

Then, Meridian happened, and Reyes swore that he will kill anyone in Scott’s way, but unfortunately there were too many guys in his own way, but… damn, Scott was a beast on the battlefield. Maybe it was anger what made him like that, but he moved with such ferocity and strength, setting everything on fire and then making it explode with powerful charges, that it was both fascinating and scary. Though Reyes felt a chill of excitement from all of that. Maybe this thought was improper, but his mind wandered on its own, imagining how amazing it will be to surrender to that beast or to make it surrender to his will – well, they have never talked about it, but Reyes was fine with either option.

And then, there were two of them. Always two. A pair. Ryder twins, finally together. Scott wanted to show Sara this and that, he took her to every planet and place he had visited before, and they even went to those mysterious ancient vaults. Two of them. Alone. Reyes almost fainted when Keema knocked on his door and told him that. It was first time that she had seen him so pale, considering his dark toned skin.

The message he sent was short. He was able to say only this:

_For fucks sake, Scott. You big damn idiot._

And then this one:

_Fool._

And after another hour or so, he sent this:

_Just say you’re both okay, okay?_

He was mad. Furious. Jealous. And then, he was lonely and afraid, and he hated that with passion. It was better to forget it all. But he just couldn’t, and that was the worst part of it.

His level of stress quickly went above the scale that day, and the night that followed… well, needless to say it was a very long night. Reyes counted all the stars that were shining happily just above him, unaware of everything that was happening in his soul. In his heart. He suddenly missed his shitty job and shitty “friends” that he left in the Milky Way. He missed those times when he was calm and collected, and could spend a night without worrying about a certain young man.

The message came at some morning hour. Not that Reyes was looking, but it was 5.43 a.m. standard time.

_I’m awesome, of course I’m all right. We have souvenirs for you!_

If Reyes only had neighbours – which he did not – they would have heard loud crashing noises coming from the smuggler’s room, early in the morning. Some things even ended up outside the window, thrown away with visible anger.

Reyes armed himself and went to work, almost leaking steam from the strands of his hair. His co-workers needed only one look at their boss to know one thing: it was better to remain in tactful silence that day. Reyes’ eyes were cold as ice, and his smile was dangerously sweet, which in his case meant deadly as those poisonous, sulfur lakes on Kadara.

Tempest landed at the port in the afternoon. Reyes was already waiting, with his arms crossed and darkened eyes. He was still furious, and dealing with business partners and receiving reports about suspicious activities of his people – understandable, they were bunch of damn criminals – didn’t make his day any better.

Then, he saw Scott, and that boyish smile along with a pair of shining blue eyes and he just… let it go.

Though Reyes didn’t want it to be that easy to forgive that airhead. Immediately, he turned on his heels, gave some orders to his people about unloading the cargo, and then ran away as fast as he could. Because he wanted to feel angry, and Scott’s innocent stare didn’t help. At all.

He has found a nice, dark corner, with a beautiful view on his precious port, now full of people. Smoked something that reminded a cigarette, even though it wasn’t exactly made of tobacco – just a thing people in desperate need of those kind of stimulants invented. Reyes smuggled them every day right and left, and every day that kind of cargo grew larger in numbers, along with native substitutes for alcohol, coffee and tea.

Thinking about work calmed him a little, so he finally decided to check his omni-tool for any messages. He was ready to confront the—

Huge picture of Scott wearing apron, standing near very familiar tabletop, with a knife in hand, cutting some alien looking fruit – he had a pile of them in a box near him – almost hit Reyes in the face, when he opened his device. Still in the state of shock, he read a description under the picture:

_Still at work? I’m preparing dinner for you~_

Scott was… No, it was too scary to even think about it. Reyes borrowed – well, stole, but he was Kadara’s king, everything belonged to him, in a way – first shuttle he could find, and flew home in a record time. He jumped out from the machine and almost broke the door to his own apartment.

“Scott, what are—“ Reyes closed his mouth, when he saw Scott, sleeping peacefully on the couch. There was something that resembled a soup on the table and a dirty apron just hanging from the backrest of a chair. Ryder didn’t even flinch, even though Reyes’ entrance was far from silent.

He needed a minute to take in the situation. Took a few deep breaths. Then, he closed the distance between them in a few steps. He didn’t make any noise – it wasn’t intentional, but his body moved carefully on its own, just like a shadow.

So it seemed that he finally got a chance to be alone with Scott. But Reyes didn’t have the slightest idea what to do with that opportunity. Not even one.

*

Scott was slowly waking up. There was something that made him open his eyes – a change in his surroundings. SAM, his loyal artificial friend, informed him quickly, that he’s laying on the couch in Reyes’ apartment, and the confusion he’s feeling right now is only temporary. Still, there was something else.

He noticed it a few seconds later. His head was no longer laying on the couch’s pillow. No, there was something sturdier, warmer and rougher under his cheek. Someone’s fingers were playing with his hair, tugging at the strands playfully.

Someone was also trying to sing. And because it was a song, his translator didn’t translate it.

_Dame sólo una vez, sólo quiero otra vez, te juro, me marcho despu_ _é_ _s…_

“Hm?” Scott opened his eyes and tried to stretch his body. “Reyes?”

The same hand, that was caressing his hair, stopped. Only to move to his throat a moment later.

“That was careless, Pathfinder.” Scott knew that dark tone of voice so well he would recognise it everywhere. And even though there was a hand at his throat, gripping him dangerously tight, he relaxed. “Sleeping like that in my room.”

“Almost as dangerous as trying to raise a hand against me” Scott countered with a smile, using biotic force to push back Reyes’ body. He felt how his lover moved back, with his back against the couch’s backrest.

“Hm. A fair point” Vidal agreed, with a hint of admiration in his voice. “But this doesn’t change the fact that I’m mad at you.” His tone of voice darkened again.

“For sleeping at your place?”

“No. For trying to be a goddamn hero.”

Scott sighed, but then smiled a little. He tried to quickly cover it though. He raised his hand and then caressed Reyes’ leg – the same one he was resting his head on. Under his touch, Vidal’s muscles tensed and his knee twitched almost unnoticeable. Almost.

With a sigh, Scott turned his body, just so he could face Reyes. His throat clenched a little, when he saw him – for the first time after almost a month living apart from each other. His eyes were immediately drawn to those beautiful body lines, dark skin and almost golden eyes, that watched him with well hidden anger and less hidden passion.

This man was too beautiful for his own good. Scott tended to forget about it when he was away. Not because it was easy to forget. On the contrary. Scott just liked to simplify things, especially when his job was involved. He needed to be focused, and thinking about one shady smuggler wasn’t helping. At all.

 “Are you…  very mad?” Scott asked, and his puppy eyes stopped the flood of cursed words just hanging on the tip of Reyes’ tongue.

“No.”

“You look like you are.”

Reyes scoffed.

“You can read emotions from people’s faces now?”

“No. Just from yours.”

In response, he got a somewhat crooked smile. Reyes’ eyes were still glowing angrily.

“I’m honoured, Pathfinder.”

Scott bit his lower lip, before he decided to reach for his secret weapon. This time, Reyes was seriously mad at him, and he understood that. But then again, he wanted to reassure him. Because, truthfully, he was safe. Always. Not because of his AI nor his sister, with her elegant but destructive biotic powers. Scott didn’t need anyone to watch his back. He was used to taking care of himself. He was a trained vanguard. He could bring unimaginable destruction upon his foes.

His enemies should have been afraid of him, not the other ways around. And now, with SAM and his abilities, he was capable of doing even more amazing things.

Scott extended his hand and touched Reyes’ cheek. Vidal squinted a little, uncertain of the context of this situation.

“I… love you, Reyes. Thank you for worrying about me. But I’m fine, really. I won’t disappear, I promise.”

“You…” Reyes tried to say something, but, in the end, he just breathed heavily. “You know I’m just an old man, right? When I’ve heard about your little trip, I swear I almost had a heart attack.”

Ryder smirked.

“You? An old man? Please, I’ll believe it when you do. But… does it mean you love me that much?”

Reyes remained silent for a moment, then surrendered. His shoulders lowered.

“Do you have to ask?”

“You never tell me those kinds of things, how can I know?” Scott pouted cutely.  

“You’re hopeless” Reyes said that, but his eyes changed. That fierce anger from before has disappeared. “Don’t think that I’ll forget about it anytime soon, but I’ll forgive you for now.”

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you. And I have an idea about that.”

Reyes finally smiled.

“Let’s hear it then, my love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> ... there will probably be second part, but for now I'm leaving it as a stand alone chapter. I hope you liked it! ^.^


End file.
